O chłopcu skaczącym przez czas
by partofforever
Summary: Harry Potter, znany też jako Wybawca Czarodziejskiego Świata, próbuje sobie ułożyć życie w powojennym świecie. Nie jest to jednak tak łatwe jak mogłoby się wydawać, szczególnie gdy na drodze spotyka się całą gromadę Ślizgonów, wielbiciela cytrynowych dropsów i pewnego młodego czarnoksiężnika.
1. Spóźniony pasażer

_**AN**: Wracam z nowym opowiadaniem, które chodziło mi po głowie już podczas pisania "Nie zapomnij mnie". Akcja toczy się po siódmym tomie, pominęłam epilog i fakt, że tylko Hermiona wróciła do Hogwartu po zakończeniu wojny. Mam nadzieję, że będziecie śledzić "O chłopcu skaczącym przez czas" z przyjemnością i podzielicie się swoimi wrażeniami._

_Oczywiście miejsca i bohaterowie nie należą do mnie._

**~~O chłopcu skaczącym przez czas~~**

**Rozdział I**

**~~Spóźniony pasażer~~**

- Naprawdę musimy to robić? - westchnął Ron, gdy - wyraźnie się ociągając - zapakował swój kufer do bagażnika nabytego zaledwie kilka tygodni temu samochodu. - Przecież jesteśmy _bohaterami_!

- Ron! - fuknęła z oburzeniem Hermiona, siedząca już na miejscu pasażera. - Co powiesz nasz... swoim dzieciom, kiedy zapytają, ile owutemów zdobyłeś?

- Powie, że kiedy był w ich wieku, cały rok biwakował z Harrym Potterem. - Od strony frontowych drzwi londyńskiej kamienicy, w której wynajęli mieszkanie, dobiegł przyjaciół głos Harry'ego.

Ron ponownie otworzył bagażnik i, ignorując zaciekawione spojrzenia mijających ich przechodniów, zapakował do niego kolejny kufer i klatkę z Liudolfem, nową sową Harry'ego, który jakiś czas temu doszedł do wniosku, że ciągłe korzystanie z pocztowych sów jest nie tylko niepraktyczne, ale też naraża go na zbyt częste widywanie się z ludźmi.

Tak - od czasu zakończenia wojny widywanie się z ludźmi stało się dla Wybrańca niezwykle uciążliwym obowiązkiem. Starał się nie kontaktować z nikim poza bliskim gronem znajomych. Oznaczało to mniej więcej tyle, że od od ponad trzech miesięcy rozmawiał głównie z Ronem i Hermioną, bo razem mieszkali, rodziną Weasleyów, którą często odwiedzali oraz kilkorgiem szkolnych kolegów i koleżanek - głównie Nevillem i Luną. Pozostałe magiczne istoty ludzkie, gdy tylko zobaczyły go na horyzoncie, reagowały na kilka bardzo odmiennych sposobów. Jedni grzecznie podchodzili, by uścisnąć mu dłoń i ci byli najmniej szkodliwi (choć po spotkaniu pięćdziesięciu takich osób w drodze do warzywniaka też można było zwariować), zresztą już wcześniej, gdy był _tylko_ Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, musiał nauczyć się radzić sobie z takimi zachowaniami. Starał się być miły i kulturalny, skromny i uśmiechnięty. Nie przyjmował prezentów, chociaż czasami oferowano mu bardzo ciekawe i kosztowne przedmioty i usługi - zaledwie wczoraj jakiś zgarbiony siwowłosy mężczyzna zaoferował mu wycieczkę na Malediwy, a tydzień wcześniej kobieta stojąca tuż za nim w kolejce u rzeźnika chciała oddać mu za żonę najmłodszą córkę. Takim ludziom zwykle wystarczył jego uśmiech i kilka słów zamienionych z Wybrańcem. Na nieszczęście byli też inni, bardziej bezczelni, starający się wejść z butami w jego życie prywatne. Między innymi przez takich ludzi postanowił wraz z przyjaciółmi przeprowadzić się do mugolskiej części stolicy. Tu, przynajmniej na razie, nikt nie zdobył jeszcze jego adresu i przy odrobinie umiejętności mógł swobodnie poruszać się po okolicy. Oczywiście wiązało się to z pewną ilością niedogodności - koniecznością picia eliksiru wielosokowego, gdy chciał iść do całodobowego, robieniem zakupów w różnych częściach miasta, nieużywaniem magii zbyt głośno, bo a nuż któryś z sąsiadów był uzdrowicielem u Św. Munga. Mimo, że starał się jak mógł, kilka razy zdarzyło mu się spotkać czarownice i czarodziejów, którym wydawało się, że mogą zabrać mu pół dnia, mówiąc o bardzo dziwnych i mało go interesujących rzeczach, takich jak teorie spiskowe według których był synem Dumbledore'a, lamenty nad stanem Ministerstwa Magii (część społeczeństwa widziała go w roli ministra, co początkowo nawet go bawiło, ale potem zaczęło przerażać), historie całego życia i udziału w bitwie o Hogwart, co irytowało co prawdopodobnie najbardziej, bo przecież sam widział, kto walczył. Zdarzali się też, co prawda nieczęsto, ludzie, którym nie w smak było jego zwycięstwo nad Voldemortem. Ci zwykle nie nagabywali go osobiście, lecz wysyłali sowy z pogróżkami, truciznami i klątwami, a nie znając jego adresu, kierowali je do Nory. W związku z tym, że pan Weasley trzykrotnie doznał oparzenia ledwie otwierając kopertę, a raz zatruł się ciastem cytrynowym, wszelka korespondencja na nazwisko Potter musiała najpierw przejść ścisłą kontrolę w Ministerstwie Magii.

A teraz jeszcze ta sprawa z ukończeniem szkoły. Cóż, może i odczuwałby pewnie sentyment na myśl o powrocie do Hogwartu, gdyby nie to, że spodziewał się najgorszego. W głębi serca cieszył się z możliwości ponownego zobaczenia szkoły, chodzenia po korytarzach i błoniach, na których spotkało go tyle niesamowitych przygód, może nawet udziału w meczach quidditcha. Z drugiej strony nie mógł się pozbyć obawy przed lawiną pytań, szeptów i spojrzeń. Jasne, przeżył to wszystko już tak wiele razy, że powinien się przyzwyczaić, prawda? Mówiono o nim od urodzenia, potem przez wszystkie szkolne lata, raz dobrze, raz źle, wymyślano niestworzone historie (w tej kategorii laur zwycięzcy przypadał niepodważalnie Ricie Skeeter), obgadywano jego samego i jego przyjaciół.

By uniknąć medialnego szumu wokół swojej osoby (jakby coś takiego w ogóle mogło się zdarzyć), zaraz po zakończeniu wojny udzielił obszernego wywiadu _Żonglerowi_ - do_ Proroka codziennego_ czuł niepohamowaną niechęć - i odpowiedział na pytania i zarzuty, publicznie opowiedział się za uniewinnieniem Draco Malfoya i jego matki (Lucjusza jakoś nie było mu szkoda) i rozwiał wątpliwości. Oczywiście zachował dla siebie fakt, że był horkruksem Voldemorta i to, że w międzyczasie umarł i rozmawiał z równie martwym Albusem Dumbledorem. Czasami prawie zaczynał żałować, że nie został w tej tajemniczej rzeczywistości, w której prawdopodobnie nikogo nie obchodziło, jakiej pasty do zębów używa, ani co jada na śniadanie.

Jednak jego usilne staranie pozostania osobą prywatną spełzły na niczym, a wszystko jeszcze się pogorszyło jakieś trzy tygodnie temu, kiedy to popijając poranną kawę i przeglądając najnowszy numer _Transfiguration today_ przez okno wleciała nieznana mu sowa i wylądowała przed nim, wyraźnie na coś czekając. Uniósł brew, bo nie spodziewał się żadnych listów, w dodatku sowa była obca - nie należała ani do rodziny Weasleyów, ani do którego z przyjaciół. Wnioski? Albo to coś z Ministerstwa Magii, albo ktoś zdobył jego tajny adres. I tak źle, i tak niedobrze. Westchnął i odwiązał trzy listy. _Trzy_. Już to przywiodło mu na myśl jakieś niejasne skojarzenia z siedzeniem przy innym stole, przy innym śniadaniu, ale z podobną kopertą w dłoni.

- To na pewno do mnie? - zapytał na głos, ale sowa już zniknęła.

W tej sytuacji mógł tylko odłożyć kubek stygnącej kawy i przyjrzeć się bliżej przesyłce.

Tak jak się obawiał, tylko na jednej zobaczył swoje nazwisko - druga koperta była dla Hermiony, trzecia - dla Rona. Wszystkie zdobiło za to godło pewnej instytucji edukacyjnej, która z pewnością posiadała ich aktualny adres, a instytucją tą był Hogwart.

- Nie - jęknął, starając się za wszelką cenę obudzić.

- Co się stało? - Do kuchni weszła Hermiona z ręcznikiem na głowie.

Harry bez słów wskazał koperty.

- Poczta o tej godzinie? Od kogo? - zdziwiła się dziewczyna, chwytając pergamin ze swoim nazwiskiem. - Do mnie też? Ale przecież nikomu nie podawałam tego adresu... Czekaj, to przecież niemożliwe! - Wstrzymała oddech, łamiąc pieczęć i szybko czytając.

Harry zrobił to samo w nieco mniej gwałtowny sposób, bo był praktycznie pewien, czego się dowie z lektury listu.

- Och, no cóż... - Hermiona chyba już skończyła. - Chyba nie powinniśmy się dziwić, nie złożyliśmy oficjalnej rezygnacji. Fred i George po swojej ucieczce musieli podpisać jakieś dokumenty...

- Freiżor? - Ron też postanowił zawitać do kuchni, ziewając przy tym spektakularnie, po czym jego wzrok zatrzymał się na ostatniej zamkniętej kopercie. - O, to do mnie?

Złapał pergamin, nie czekając na odpowiedź i - wyciągając jednocześnie mleko z lodówki - przeczytał treść przesyłki.

- Co, do cholery jasnej?! - Tak jak Harry się podziewał, reakcja przyjaciela była dość gwałtowna. - Mamy wrócić do szkoły? Przecież... Przecież to _absurd_!

- Czyżbyś nauczył się nowego słowa, Ron? - zapytała Hermiona, odbierając swojemu chłopakowi kartonik z mlekiem.

- Co? Ja... Ale to nie o to chodzi! Dlaczego mamy wracać? Jakoś przeżyję bez owutemów, a sama wiesz, jak to się odbije na... - Nagle przerwał, jakby dopiero się zorientował, że w kuchni siedzi Harry Potter vel Wybawiciel Czarodziejskiego Świata.

- Przestań Ron, chyba nie zjedzą mnie żywcem, no nie? - Harry próbował obrócić całą sytuację w żart, choć w rzeczywistości najchętniej kupiłby bilet do Peru, gdzie do końca życia wyplatałby kosze.

W ten właśnie sposób bez zbędnych dyskusji jeszcze tego samego dnia wybrali przedmioty, których mieli zamiar się uczyć, po czym zamówili niezbędne podręczniki i składniki eliksirów, pióra, pergamin, kałamarze i nowe szkolne szaty (z niewiadomych przyczyn te, których używali na szóstym roku okazały się nie tylko za małe, ale też porwane i brudne). Chłopcy nie mogli się powstrzymać przed zakupem dwóch zestawów do konserwacji mioteł. Hermiona z niemałym zaskoczeniem przyjęła informację o mianowaniu na prefekt naczelną - Ron swojej nominacji wcale się nie dziwił. Harry, który prefektem nigdy nie był (za co dziękował teraz niebiosom), odnalazł w kopercie swoją starą odznakę kapitana drużyny Gryfonów.

Zwarci i gotowi pierwszego września przyjaciele wsiedli do samochodu Rona; zdobył on prawo jazdy w niezwykle szybkim tempie, co zadziwiło Hermionę, a Harry'ego rozbawiło, bo mógł się tylko domyślać, jakich sposobów perswazji użył Ronald Weasley, by przekonać mugolskiego egzaminatora o swoich umiejętnościach.

Choć Złoty Chłopiec obawiał się powrotu do szkoły, wszystko wydawało się na razie iść całkiem dobrze. Cóż, _prawie_ wszystko.

- Nie, nie, nie, trzeba było jechać metrem - denerwowała się Hermiona, gdy po raz kolejny stali na czerwonym świetle, a zegar nieubłaganie odliczał czas do odjazdu pociągu.

- Metrem? - Ron niecierpliwie stukał palcami w kierownicę. - Jak sobie wyobrażasz jazdę metrem z tymi kuframi? Nie wspominając nawet o kocie i _sowie_?

_Jak za starych, dobrych czasów_, pomyślał Harry, przysłuchując się sprzeczce. Oczywiście nie podzielił się tym spostrzeżeniem na głos, bo to groziłoby atakiem ze strony poirytowanego Weasleya i nerwowej Granger.

- Nareszcie. - Ron dodał gazu, gdy tylko kolor świateł się zmienił. - Jesteśmy już niedaleko.

Rzeczywiście, po kilku minutach stanęli na parkingu przed dworcem King's Cross i w pośpiechu wypakowali bagaże. Samochód miał odebrać po południu pan Weasley, który miał drugie klucze, ale Ron dla pewności trzy razy sprawdził, czy zamknął drzwi.

- Musimy biec - zawyrokował Harry, patrząc na zegarek. - Zostało nam siedem minut.

Przyjaciele przytaknęli i już po chwili cała trójka biegła w kierunku swojego peronu, nie zwracając uwagi na potrącanych - a raczej tratowanych - przechodniów.

- Cztery minuty! - krzyknął Harry do biegnącej obok niego Hermiony. Ron już ich wyprzedził i był prawie na wysokości ukrytego przejścia na peron 9 i 3/4. - Idź pierwsza!

_Może jednak mi się poszczęści i nie zdążę_, dodał w myślach, licząc na to, że ominie go uczta powitalna i cała związana z nią szopka.

- Bądź tuż za mną - powiedziała Hermiona, biegnąc w kierunku barierki.

- Jasne! - odkrzyknął i kiedy tylko przyjaciółka zniknęła, podążył jej śladem.

Będąc na wysokości przejścia przypomniał sobie ten jeden jedyny raz, kiedy na drugim roku nie mógł się dostać na peron 9 i 3/4. W tym momencie wiele by oddał za taką sytuację.

Nic się jednak nie stało i po chwili stał przed swoim pociągiem spowitym kłębami pary.

Bo pociąg już ruszał.

- Jeszcze tego brakowało, żeby Wybraniec nie potrafił wskoczyć do jadącego pociągu - westchnął teatralnie, chwycił kufer i klatkę Liudolfa, mijając w biegu rodziców machających swoim dzieciom.

- Tylko jak tam wskoczę z tym całym bagażem? - zastanawiał się głośno, po czym przypomniał sobie dość oczywisty fakt - był przecież czarodziejem i różdżka schowana w kieszeni spodni w tej chwili mogła okazać się całkiem użyteczna. - Może nawet popiszę się przed pierwszakami magią niewerbalną? - Uśmiechnął się, wyobrażając sobie zdziwione miny dzieciaków przyklejonych do szyb i zastanawiających się głośno, czy to rzeczywiście _ten_ Harry Potter.

- Raz... i dwa - powiedział, machając różdżką, po czym w ostatniej chwili chwycił rozsunięte jeszcze drzwi pociągu i z impetem wskoczył do środka wagonu.

- To się nazywa wejście, co nie? - zapytał, chowając różdżkę i odgarniając włosy w twarzy. Co jak co, ale okładkę jutrzejszego _Proroka_ miał już zapewnioną.

- Istotnie, panie Potter - odparł ktoś stojący obok, a Harry usłyszał w głowie coś, co brzmiało dziwnie podobnie do sygnału alarmu przeciwpożarowego.

Podniósł wzrok, bo nie dowierzał własnym uszom.

A potem zrobił jedyną rzecz, która wydawała mu się pasować do tej sytuacji - zemdlał.

Oto stał przed nim Tom Riddle, szerszej publice znany jako Lord Voldemort. Martwy od trzech miesięcy.


	2. Fantom

_**AN: **Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze - cieszę się, że zainteresował Was pierwszy rozdział i mam nadzieję, że przy drugim będziecie się bawić równie dobrze, choć nie mogę się pozbyć wrażenia, że zakradło mi się tu trochę za dużo melodramatyzmu. Ot, taka skaza osobnicza._

_Przy okazji życzę powodzenia wszystkim maturzystom i proszę o trzymanie kciuków w przyszły wtorek, bo sama podchodzę ponownie do egzaminu (w związku z tym następnego rozdziału należy się spodziewać około piątku 17.05.)._

**~~O chłopcu skaczącym przez czas~~**

**Rozdział II**

**~~Fantom~~**

- Wiecie, on jakoś dziwnie wygląda...

- Cóż, może i masz rację, Leo, ale najdziwniejsze to jest to jego ubranie, takie...

- ... niechlujne?

- Powiedziałbym raczej, że niecodzienne, Abraxasie. Widziałeś kiedyś taką koszulę?

- Na pewno nie w naszym dworze!

Harry od kilku chwil przysłuchiwał się tej zastanawiającej dyskusji nie otwierając oczu. Doświadczenie nauczyło go, że czasami lepiej udawać martwego... czy może raczej śpiącego.

Choć nic nie widział, był pewien, że jedzie pociągiem. Czuł kołysanie i słyszał turkot kół. Leżał chyba na kanapie w przedziale, a nad nim pochylało się kilka osób. Do tego momentu rozumowanie wydawało mu się dość logiczne. Jednak potem zaczynały się pewne problemy...

- Może to _Amerykanin_? - zapytał ktoś, akcentując z wyraźną pogardą ostatnie słowo.

- Pamiętacie, jak się nazywa? - Do dyskusji włączył się drugi głos, który z pewnością można by określić jako lekko zaniepokojony.

- Coś jak... Potter? Harold Potter?

_Harold? _Harry'emu coraz mniej podobała się ta dyskusja. Co jak co, ale każdy czarodziej znał jego imię i nazwisko. I ten Abraxas? Gdzie wcześniej słyszał to imię, wypowiedziane dziwnie podobnym tonem co uwaga o Amerykanach?

Istniało kilka możliwości. Jako pierwsza przyszła mu do głowy zbiorowa amnezja społeczności czarodziejów. Wszyscy zapomnieli, kim jest, jak się nazywa oraz jak wygląda i wydało mu się to tak zabawne, że ledwie powstrzymał się od wybuchnięcia śmiechem. Nie zdołał jednak zapanować nad lekkim grymasem, co nie umknęło uwadze jego towarzyszy.

- Chyba się poruszył! - Posiadacz zaniepokojonego głosu wydał z siebie zduszony okrzyk. Harry odniósł wrażenie, że ten chłopak jest nieco młodszy od pozostałych.

- Wydawało ci się...

_Tak, zostawcie mnie jeszcze na moment w spokoju._ _Muszę się zastanowić,_ pomyślał Harry, rozważając drugą możliwość - całe jego dotychczasowe życie było iluzją albo snem, nie nazywał się Harry Potter, nie był czarodziejem, nie walczył z żadnym Lordem Voldemortem, nie miał na czole...

- Zobaczcie, on coś tu ma - wyszeptał zaciekawiony głos, a jego właściciel bezceremonialnie dotknął blizny.

- Super!

- Może brał udział w jakimś pojedynku?

- Myślicie, że jest niezły?

_Jestem całkiem niezły,_ skomentował wewnętrznie Harry, a druga wizja została obalona. Jego znak rozpoznawczy nadal był tam, gdzie być powinien, a skoro pasażerowie rozmawiają o pojedynkach z takim zainteresowaniem, to mógł być prawie pewien, że byli w drodze do Hogwartu.

Oczywiście jeśli nie wymyślił sobie całej tej szopki z Voldemortem.

- Tom powiedział... - zaczął chyba ten młodszy, ale powietrze przeciął świst, a potem trzask przypominający uderzenie książki o czyjąś głowę. - Ej, to bolało!

- Ciesz się, że jego tu nie ma, bo bolałoby o wiele bardziej - odparł ktoś poważnym tonem. - Wiesz, że nie lubi, kiedy używamy tego imienia.

_Znałem chyba tylko jednego człowieka, który tak bardzo nie lubił swojego imienia_, pomyślał Harry, zaczynając się poważnie martwić. Nie bał się, jeszcze nie, ale powoli ogarniało go uczucie bycia zamkniętym w pułapce. Bo jeśli ci ludzie znali tego Toma, o którym myślał, to znalazł się w nieciekawej sytuacji. I jeśli Abraxas był dziadkiem pewnego blondyna, to wniosek mógł być tylko jeden.

- Dobrze, dobrze, Rufusie, wszyscy już wiemy, jaki jesteś poprawny. - Nowy, nonszalancki głos włączył się do rozmowy. - Co takiego powiedział?

- Że Harold jest w szoku! Myślicie, że nic mu nie będzie?

_Harry. I tak, jestem w szoku. Nie co dzień spotyka się pieprzonego niezniszczalnego Lorda Voldemorta. I nie co dzień człowiek ma możliwość posłuchać dyskusji ludzi, którzy od pewnego czasu powinni być nieboszczykami._

- Dziwne, że w ogóle go tu przyniósł, nie sądzicie? Nie wydaje mi się, żeby przejął się którymś z nas, a co dopiero obcym...

_Zazdrosny?_

- Zazdrosny? - Ktoś wypowiedział na głos jego myśl i nie mógł powstrzymać chichotu.

Oczywiście w przedziale zapadła cisza.

- Śmiejesz się ze mnie, Black?!

- Ja?! Przecież to _on_ się zaśmiał!

- Zrzucasz winę na nieprzytomnego? Gdzie twój rodowy honor, co? Wszędzie poznałbym ten twój głupawy śmiech!

- Tylko nie mieszaj w to mojej rodziny!

- Już, już, uspokójcie się, nie chcecie chyba dostać szlabanu przed ucztą powitalną?

- Przecież w pociągu nie ma nauczycieli, Malfoy, nie wydurniaj się!

- Nie poniosło cię trochę, Nott?! Twoja rodzina jest winna mojemu ojcu masę hektarów pod Wzgórzem Goblinów!

- Co takiego?! Przecież wszyscy wiedzą, że twój pradziadek przegrał je w karty w 1876!

- Jak śmiesz tak mówić o moich przodkach?!

- Przestańcie, zaraz zrzucicie nam kufry na głowy!

- Zejdź mi z drogi, Black, chyba że i ty chcesz poznać, co to gniew Malfoyów!

- Zapewniam cię, że kiedy my, Blackowie, potrafiliśmy już wyczarować samozmywające naczynia, twoi dziadowie nie umieli posługiwać się sztućcami.

- Co?!

- Dobrze mu powiedziałeś, niech wie, że żadna z niego arystokracja!

- Och, Avery, twoi przodkowie w tym czasie pewnie mieszkali jeszcze w jaskiniach.

- Black, czy naprawdę chcesz, żebym zademonstrował na twojej niewyparzonej gębie moją rodową siłę Neandertalczyka?

- Uwielbiam patrzeć na wasze sprzeczki, moi drodzy, jesteście jak stare małżeństwo,

- Malfoy, odstąpię ci Avery'ego za żonę, jeśli tak ci się podoba.

- Nie to miałem na myśli!

- Czyżby? Podobno Orion widział jak zaglądałeś do łazienki, kiedy...

- Jeszcze jedno słowo, Nott, a będziesz mógł powąchać kwiatki pod Wzgórzem Goblinów od spodu.

- Nie powiesz nam, kogo podglądałeś, Abraxasie? No przyznaj się po dobroci!

- Zabieraj te swoje brudne łapska, Black!

- Uciszcie się wreszcie, obudzicie Harolda!

- Harry'ego - powiedział na głos sam zainteresowany, zanim zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co właściwie robi.

I gdy już miał otworzyć oczy, by zmierzyć się z nieuchronną przyszłością (a może raczej _przeszłością_?), usłyszał swoje imię, prawdziwe imię, jakby ktoś wołał go z ogromnej odległości, gdzieś... z tyłu głowy? Nie mógł być pewien, ale głos był mu chyba znajomy. I coraz głośniejszy, jakby unosił się powoli ku powierzchni jeziora i już za moment, już za chwilę miał się wynurzyć po drugiej stronie. Gdyby się zastanowić, to właśnie tak się czuł - jakby dryfował w ciężkiej, ciemnej wodzie. Zniknął gdzieś turkot kół, a jego głowa stała się podejrzanie lekka. Głos dochodził teraz gdzieś z góry i naprawdę nie wiedział, co o tym wszystkim myśleć - myślenie stało się zresztą niezwykle trudne, bo wyobraził sobie, że zaczyna mu brakować tlenu i postanowił całą siłą woli zbliżyć się do źródła głosu i - być może - do powierzchni wody. Wyciągnął przed siebie rękę...

... i zamachał nią bezradnie, otwierając oczy, bo ktoś potrząsał nim z determinacją.

- Obudź się wreszcie, stary! - To Ron próbował wywrócić jego wnętrzności na drugą stronę.

- Nie tak mocno, zrobisz mu krzywdę! - Hermiona była wyraźnie zaniepokojona. To chyba ona go wołała.

- Pewnie gnębiwtryski pomieszały mu w głowie - orzekła beztrosko Luna.

- A co, jeśli wcale się nie obudzi? - Tę pesymistyczną uwagę wygłosiła Ginny.

- Trzeba znaleźć typa, który go tak urządził - stwierdził Neville tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu.

- Ale chyba nic poważnego mu nie dolega?

- Nie jestem pewna, Ginny, przecież nadal są tacy, którzy pragnęliby śmierci Harry'ego.

- Na przykład Sprzysiężenie Zgniłego Kła.

- Trzeba będzie o tym powiedzieć profesor McGonagall.

- Myślicie, że któryś z uczniów mógłby...

- O, chyba się obudził. - Luna zwróciła uwagę wszystkich zebranych na leżącego na podłodze przedziału Wybrańca.

- Harry! - Hermiona rzuciła się przyjacielowi na szyję, ściskając go mocno. - Nic ci nie jest? Jak się czujesz?

- Kto ci to zrobił?

- Zaraz go dorwiemy, nie martw się!

- Właśnie, kto to był?

Harry podejrzewał, że przyznawanie się do tego, że widział w pociągu Voldemorta, nie jest najlepszym pomysłem. Mimo wszystko mógł się mylić. Mogło mu się tylko wydawać, że go widział.

Nie... Jakoś sam w to nie wierzył.

- Harry? - Ginny spojrzała na niego z widocznym zaniepokojeniem. - Co się stało? Nie wyglądasz najlepiej...

Już chciał powiedzieć, że to nic takiego, że tylko się przewrócił w czasie spektakularnego skoku, ale kiedy już miał otworzyć usta, poczuł ból - taki, jakiego nie czuł już od kilku miesięcy.

Blizna. Jego blizna _bolała_.

Nie był to jakiś straszny ból, nie taki jak zwykle. Czuł tępe pulsowanie, nieprzyjemne przypomnienie.

Odruchowo przyłożył dłoń do czoła.

- Harry, czy twoja... - zaczęła Hermiona, ale przerwał jej:

- To nic takiego, Hermiono, po prostu uderzyłem się w głowę, kiedy wskakiwałem do pociągu.

Przyjaciele szybko wymienili spojrzenia, jakby rozważali, czy powinni uwierzyć w tę wersję wydarzeń.

- Czyli nikt cię nie zaatakował?

Wydawało mu się, czy usłyszał w głosie Neville'a zawód?

- Przestańcie, nie myślicie chyba, że za każdym zakrętem czai się potencjalny zamachowiec, prawda? - Chciał, żeby ta uwaga zabrzmiała jak żart, ale chyba niezbyt mu wyszło, bo w przedziale zapanowała cisza.

Przerwała ją dopiero Luna, stwierdzając swoim rozmarzonym głosem:

- Podobno w tym roku szkoły mają pilnować heliopaci.

- Heliopaci? - zapytał z zaciekawieniem Neville, a Harry wiedział, że przez resztę drogi do zamku uda mu się uniknąć dalszej dyskusji o jego podejrzanym omdleniu.

**...**

Szepty. Spojrzenia. Palce skierowane w jego stronę. Musiał przyznać, że tego się spodziewał i nie zawiódł się w najmniejszym stopniu. Młodsi uczniowie patrzyli na niego z mieszaniną podziwu, zainteresowania i strachu i podejrzewał, że z nimi nie będzie miał żadnego problemu - rozda kilka autografów, zrobi parę zdjęć i będzie po wszystkim. Uczniowie, którzy widzieli go już wcześniej, też kierowali oczy w jego stronę, ale ich spojrzenia były inne - były bezczelne. Oczywiście nie dotyczyło to wszystkich - w drzwiach zamku natknął się na grupę Puchonów - Ernie Macmillan, Hanna Abbott i Susan Bones przywitali go naprawdę po przyjacielsku - a przy stole Gryfonów, tak jak się spodziewał, mógł liczyć na niegasnące wsparcie kolegów i koleżanek. Pozostali uczniowie, głównie - dlaczego wcale go to nie dziwiło? - Ślizgoni, wpatrywali się w niego albo bez entuzjazmu, jakby chcieli powiedzieć "Co wy wszyscy w nim widzicie?", albo z niezdrowym wręcz zainteresowaniem. To ostatnie niepokoiło go najbardziej - czy ludzie nie mogli mu w końcu dać choć odrobiny świętego spokoju? Może gdyby wydzielił jakiś dzień, na przykład sobotę, na spotkania z fanami, to przez resztę tygodnia mógłby liczyć na minimalną swobodę?

Starał się o tym nie myśleć, a przynajmniej myśleć jak najmniej, by nie zepsuć sobie całej przyjemności z powrotu do szkoły. Przecież to miejsce przez ostatniego lata było jego domem - pierwszym i najprawdziwszym. Gdzieś między jedną myślą a drugą zobaczył w głowie obraz innego chłopca, który uważał tak samo, ale szybko wyrzucił to z pamięci i nałożył sobie jeszcze trochę galaretki z owocami.

Gdy uczta miała się już ku końcowi, a prefekci zajęli się pierwszorocznymi, ktoś chwycił go od tyłu za ramię. Już miał się wyrwać, kiedy dostrzegł za sobą Minerwę McGonagall, urzędującą dyrektorkę.

- Pozwól, że porwę cię na moment - powiedziała tylko, nie czekając nawet na jego zgodę i pociągnęła go do bocznych drzwi.

Znalazł się w tej samej sali, w której w czwartej klasie musiał pogodzić się z faktem, że oto został czwartym uczestnikiem Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Wydawało mu się to tak odległe - Cedric Diggory nadal żył, a Fleur nie znała jeszcze Billa Weasleya! Z perspektywy czasu wydarzenia tamtego roku były jak zakryte mgłą.

- Czy coś się stało, pani profesor? - zapytał uprzejmie, choć miał nadzieję, że szybko rozmówi się z dyrektorką i bez problemu dotrze do łóżka.

- To ja powinnam zadać tobie to pytanie - odparła McGonagall, patrząc na Harry'ego surowo. - Dlaczego nie zgłosiłeś mi od razu, że zasłabłeś w pociągu? Powinnam się cieszyć, że panna Granger jest twoją przyjaciółką, bo inaczej zapewne nigdy nie dowiedziałabym się o tym incydencie.

- Przecież nic się nie stało - westchnął Harry. Mógł się spodziewać, że Hermiona nie zostawi tej sprawy własnemu biegowi.

- Pozwól, że ja o tym zadecyduję. Podobno rozbolała cię blizna?

- Co? - zdziwił się. - Nic takiego nie powiedziałem.

- Panna Granger utrzymuje, że po przebudzeniu uniosłeś rękę do czoła - stwierdziła rzeczowym tonem dyrektorka.

- Ja... uderzyłem się w głowę. Prawie spóźniłem się na pociąg, a kiedy wskakiwałem do środka przed otwarte drzwi, nie poszło mi najlepiej. - Starał się uśmiechnąć, ale cała ta historia nie brzmiała chyba zbyt przekonująco.

- Cóż, jeśli tak twierdzisz... - Wydawało się, że McGonagall przynajmniej na razie mu uwierzyła. - Możesz iść do dormitorium. Tylko pamiętaj, Harry - jestem po twojej stronie. Nic się w tej kwestii nie zmieniło.

- Dziękuję, pani profesor.

**...**

Kiedy nareszcie dotarł do wieży unikając wszelkich zbędnych spotkań z uczniami, nie zastał Rona i Hermiony w pokoju wspólnym. Czekali na niego w sypialni chłopców, którą pozostali lokatorzy dyskretnie opuścili.

Hermiona chyba poczuła się nieco winna widząc minę Harry'ego, bo powiedziała:

- Wiesz, że musiałam...

Chłopak pominął tę uwagę milczeniem. Naprawdę nie miał ochoty dyskutować o tym wszystkim, co się wydarzyło.

- Serio źle wyglądałeś - wtrącił Ron, próbując go udobruchać.

- My tylko się o ciebie martwimy - dodała Hermiona. - Tak niewiele czasu minęło...

- Widziałem w pociągu Voldemorta - stwierdził głośno i wyraźnie Harry, obserwując reakcję przyjaciół.

Ku jego zdziwieniu nikt nie spadł z krzesła, nikt nie wstrzymał oddechu, nie upuścił szklanki ani nie okazał zdziwienia w żaden inny sposób.

- Cóż, spodziewałam się, że coś takiego może nastąpić - powiedziała cicho Hermiona, patrząc na Harry'ego z troską. - Byłeś po tym wszystkim taki spokojny, zbyt spokojny. Takie rzeczy odbijają się na ludziach w najmniej spodziewanych momentach, Harry.

- Co masz na myśli? - zapytał chłopak, przechylając głowę na bok, jakby przyjaciółka mówiła do niego po chińsku i nie bardzo mógł ją zrozumieć.

- Wiesz, kiedy zobaczyłam, że rozcierasz bliznę, pomyślałam, że może to taki ból fantomowy. Pojawia się, kiedy na przykład rannemu...

- Wiem, co to ból fantomowy, Hermiono - przerwał jej z wyraźną irytacją. Najwyraźniej chcieli z niego zrobić czubka.

- Nie musisz się od razu denerwować. - Dziewczynie chyba zrobiło się trochę przykro. - Chcę tylko powiedzieć, że to nic dziwnego, że widzisz i czujesz rzeczy, których nie ma. W twoim stanie...

- W moim stanie?! - wybuchnął Harry. Miał serdecznie dosyć tej rozmowy. - Masz mnie za idiotę, Hermiono? Co będzie następne? Może wsadzicie mnie do Św. Munga? Może wydaje ci się, że jestem niepoczytalny?

Dziewczyna bez słowa wstała i szybko wyszła z pokoju, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Ron wybiegł tuż za nią, rzucając przyjacielowi spojrzenie pełne wyrzutu.

_Przesadziłeś_, odezwał się głos w głowie Harry'ego.

- Wcale nie - odpowiedział i rzucił się na łóżko, próbując zasnąć.

Jakiś czas później usłyszał wracających do pokoju kolegów i przyjaciela. Rozmawiali, śmiali się i wygłupiali. Jakby wszystko było tak jak dawniej.

Dla Harry'ego nic już takie nie było.

Światło zgasło i wszyscy chyba już spali, ale on nadal wiercił się z boku na bok, nie mogąc pozbyć się wrażenia, że coś było nie tak. Ból fantomowy? Nie wydawało mu się, żeby dotyczył on też blizn po śmiercionośnych zaklęciach. No i przecież nie był szalony. Chyba. Komu normalnemu wydawałoby się, że spotkał odmłodzonego Voldemorta, a zaraz po nim całą masę nieboszczyków? Może rzeczywiście wymyślił sobie to wszystko?

- I tak nie zasnę - stwierdził na głos, ale nikt mu nie odpowiedział.

Wstał i wyjął z kufra pelerynę-niewidkę. Musiał się przejść. Chciałby też z kimś porozmawiać, ale w tym momencie pojął niezaprzeczalny fakt - nie miał z kim się podzielić swoimi problemami. Syriusz nie żył. Tak samo jak Dumbledore. Nawet Snape wydawał mu się w tej chwili odpowiednim powiernikiem, ale - czyżby się mylił? - on też nie bardzo miał możliwość z nim pogadać.

Szedł długim, pustym korytarzem, a światło księżyca rozjaśniało jego drogę.

Nagle przystanął i wstrzymał oddech.

Ktoś go obserwował.


	3. Noc żywych trupów

_**AN**: Wybaczcie długą nieobecność - nie mam nic na swoje usprawiedliwienie, ale mogę przynajmniej pochwalić się, że matura poszła nadzwyczaj dobrze i od października będziecie mogli mnie spotkać na wrocławskiej farmacji :)_

_Przez te dwa miesiące koncepcja opowiadania dojrzewała i zmieniała się kilka razy, a wraz z nią rozdział trzeci; jego obecna postać jest wynikiem porannego olśnienia, które pozwoliło mi logicznie rozwiązać nadchodzące wątki, choć na razie mogą się one wydawać bzdurne czy pozbawione sensu. Wiem, że wielu z Was czeka już niecierpliwie na Toma, ale na razie musicie uzbroić się w odrobinę cierpliwości._

_Patrzę sobie na Traffic Graph i aż robi mi się ciepło na sercu; dziękuję tym, którzy zostawili po sobie jakiś ślad, a najbardziej "komentatorom", bo ogrom mojej próżności jest jak studnia bez dna._

**~~O chłopcu skaczącym przez czas~~**

**Rozdział III**

**~~Noc żywych trupów~~**

Ktoś go obserwował, był tego absolutnie pewien.

Ale kto włóczyłby się po zamku o tej porze? Harry mimo wszystko nie wyzbył się jeszcze tendencji do widzenia wszędzie wysłanników ciemnych mocy, dlatego wstrzymał oddech, by pozostać niezauważonym...

Stop. Przecież w tej chwili nikt nie mógł go _zauważyć_. Był absolutnie niewidzialny, choć na moment o tym zapomniał. Skąd więc wzięła się ta dziwna pewność, że ktoś na niego patrzy zza zakrętu?

Odwrócił się jak najciszej potrafił i ogarnął korytarz uważnym spojrzeniem. Tak jak się spodziewał - nikogo nie zauważył. Był zupełnie sam. Ale to uczucie... Czyżby znowu mu się _wydawało_? Może mimo wszystko Hermiona miała rację i wydarzenia kilku poprzednich miesięcy (a raczej wydarzenia całego dotychczasowego życia) ostatecznie doprowadziły jego i tak nadwyrężony mózg do granicy wytrzymałości? Może naprawdę zwariował? Wiele by to wyjaśniało. Musiał sam przed sobą przyznać, że im więcej czasu mijało od zobaczenia w pociągu Voldemorta i usłyszenia rozmowy dziadka Malfoya z jakimiś innymi dawno nieżyjącymi ludźmi, wszystko to wydawało mu się nie tylko odległe i nierzeczywiste, ale też zupełnie głupie. Jak mógł choć przez chwilę wierzyć, że rzeczywiście widziała Toma Riddle'a? Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że ma na jego punkcie jakąś _obsesję_.

Nie zauważył, kiedy znowu zaczął iść przed siebie w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku. Dawno nie miał okazji tak bezkarnie się włóczyć, a poza tym Londyn nie był tak fascynujący jak Hogwart. Śpiące portrety, światło księżyca oświetlające korytarze, nogi same niosły Harry'ego przez ten niesamowity świat - jedyny, do którego chciał należeć i jedyny, który ostatnimi czasy tak bardzo go przygnębiał. Powinien przed śniadaniem przeprosić Hermionę; nie było sensu trwać w gniewie. Znał przyjaciółkę wystarczająco długo, by wiedzieć, że chciała tylko jego dobra. A on, no cóż... Czasami nie potrafił tego docenić.

Jeszcze raz pomyślał o tym, że z chęcią z kimś by porozmawiał, kiedy usłyszał coś za sobą.

Zatrzymał się. Tym razem był pewien, że mu się nie wydawało. To nie było żadne _przeczucie_, naprawdę coś słyszał.

Korytarz na pierwszy rzut oka był zupełnie pusty. Mimo to mógłby się założyć, że coś lub ktoś czai się w ciemności i go obserwuje.

Nie zastanawiając się zbyt długo (co złego mogło się przecież stać?) ściągnął pelerynę-niewidkę i wyciągnął przed siebie różdżkę. Musiał, po prostu musiał wiedzieć, czy to wszystko dzieje się naprawdę, czy może tylko mu się wydaje.

Przez chwilę nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że nic się dzieje, że rzeczywiście miał tylko przywidzenia, ale potem usłyszał czyiś głos, nienaturalnie głośny w prawie pustym korytarzu:

- Tu jesteś, Harry! Wszyscy cię szukają!

Moment, gdzie on już słyszał ten głos? Przecież skądś zna ten zaaferowany ton...

- Czekaliśmy godzinę, ale nadal nie wracałeś i zaczęliśmy się martwić, no i postanowiliśmy, że cię poszukamy, tak nagle zniknąłeś... Harry, czy coś się stało? Jesteś strasznie blady...

Harry nie odpowiedział - nie był w stanie. Ogarnęło go przerażenie tak ogromne, że chciał krzyczeć tak głośno jak tylko by mógł, ale głos uwiązł mu w gardle i teraz wydawało mu się, że jeśli zaraz czegoś nie zrobi, to ten krzyk rozsadzi go od środka. Nigdy nie czuł takiego paraliżującego strachu, nigdy. Nawet wtedy, gdy na pierwszym roku zobaczył twarz Voldemorta pod turbanem jąkającego się Quirrella. Ani na drugim, kiedy stał przed oślepionym bazyliszkiem. Nawet ostatnia potyczka z Czarnym Panem wydawała mu się w tej chwili czymś dziecinnym, bo była przynajmniej racjonalnie _wytłumaczalna_. A jak miał sobie wytłumaczyć, że po raz kolejny w ciągu kilku godzin znajduje się w obecności kogoś, kto od jakiegoś czasu powinien już nie żyć?

Oto stał przed nim nie kto inny jak Colin Creevey, chwalebnie pochowany przed trzema miesiącami.

- Harry? Dobrze się czujesz? - pytał go teraz Colin, który z pewnością nie był ani duchem, ani widziadłem. - Może powinienem kogoś zawołać?

Zawołać? Inni też mogli zobaczyć nieumarłego Colina? A może znowu tylko Harry Potter ze swoją pokręconą psychiką dostąpił zaszczytu pogadania sobie z umarlakiem?

- Wiesz, siedzimy niedaleko stąd, wszyscy czekają w salonie nowego opiekuna... Niektórzy zastanawiali się, czy zapomniałeś o spotkaniu, ale skoro już tu jesteś, to chyba się mylili, co nie? Oczywiście ja nigdy w ciebie nie zwątpiłem! - Harry nie mógł uwierzyć w to, jak rzeczywiście brzmi głos Colina; jakby dopiero co wyszli z Pokoju Życzeń przed ostatnią bitwą. - Szkoda, że zostawiłem aparat w pokoju! Jak wrócimy to wszyscy będą chcieli z tobą porozmawiać, a chciałem zrobić ci kilka zdjęć, wiesz, do gazety. Wydrukowali moje zdjęcia z X Zjazdu Miłośników Akromantuli w _Proroku_, wyobrażasz sobie? A gdybym wysłał im twój portret, to dopiero by się zdziwili! Myślisz, że mógłbyś się zgodzić? _Prorok_ poluje na każde twoje nowe zdjęcie... Och, nie powinienem teraz o tym wszystkim mówić! Lepiej chodźmy! - Colin złapał Harry'ego za rękaw z mniejszą czcią niż mogłoby to wynikać z jego wywodu i pociągnął go za sobą w głąb korytarza.

Harry nie wiedział, jak to się stało, że z siódmego piętra zawędrował aż na trzecie - powiedziałby raczej, że błąkał się przez cały czas w okolicy salonu Gryfonów. Wyglądało jednak na to, że po raz kolejny znacznie się mylił.

_Jego ręka jest ciepła,_ myślał gorączkowo, nadal się nie odzywając. _Na Merlina, co się ze mną dzieje? Może naprawdę uderzyłem się w głowę i kompletnie zwariowałem? Albo moje nerwy w końcu nie wytrzymały tego niekończącego się napięcia? Muszę z kimś porozmawiać, nawet __Hermiona się nada... Wygląda na to, że tylko ona zauważyła, że coś ze mną nie tak... _

Colin prowadził go teraz po schodach na górę, tak jakby mieli wrócić do wieży na siódmym piętrze. Harry coraz mniej z tego rozumiał - przecież dopiero co wyszedł ze swojej sypialni i wszystko było całkiem normalne, a przynajmniej stwarzało takie pozory. Jak więc znalazł się w środku tej dziwnej sytuacji?

_Boję się, naprawdę się boję. Kiedy żył Voldemort, przynajmniej wiedziałem, o co chodzi i czego się ode mnie oczekuje. A teraz? Dlaczego Colin tu jest? Przecież umarł, sam widziałem jego martwe ciało, a potem wszyscy razem poszliśmy na pogrzeb. Jego matka dała mi nawet ten okropny aparat, z którym tak często mnie napastował. Dlaczego teraz idziemy we dwójkę tym korytarzem, skoro jeden z nas nie żyje?_

_Chyba że nie żyjemy obaj_.

Ta myśl nawiedziła go nagle i choć początkowo przyjął ją z przerażeniem, po chwili odczuł pewną ulgę. To byłoby przynajmniej choć trochę logiczne..

Colin ciągle coś mówił, ale teraz zamilkł, więc Harry rozejrzał się i stwierdził, że stoją przed nieznanymi mu drzwiami na siódmym piętrze. Byli niedaleko tajnego wejścia do salonu Gryfonów, dlatego dziwił się, że nigdy wcześniej nie zobaczył tych drzwi. Oczywiście mogły być zaczarowane czy zabezpieczone w jakiś specjalny sposób przed niechcianymi spojrzeniami, ale nadal czuł się nieco nieswojo.

- _Toujour pour_ - powiedział Colin, zanim Harry zdążył zapytać, na co właściwie czekają i co kryje się za drzwiami.

Klamka odskoczyła ze szczękiem i odsłoniła jasno oświetlony pokój. Harry wszedł do środka nadal ciągnięty przez Creeveya i jednocześnie zastanawiał się, gdzie słyszał to dziwne hasło. Nie znał francuskiego i zbytnio nad tym nie ubolewał, ale mógłby się założyć, że ktoś mu znany i bliski powiedział kiedyś _Toujour pour_ tonem pełnym niechęci i wzgardy. Gdzie to było? I kiedy? Odnosił niejasne wrażenie, że to wspomnienie powinno mu być niezwykle drogie, ale przeszłość wydawała się w tej chwili zakryta dziwną mgłą, która nie ułatwiała mu odnalezienia poszukiwanego wątku.

_Toujour pour._

Dlaczego nie mógł sobie przypomnieć?

Cholera, to wszystko było jak jakiś niezdrowy sen... Co jeszcze? Zapomni, jak się nazywa?

- Harry! - Usłyszał, jak ktoś wymawia jego imię i spróbował skierować spojrzenie na źródło głosu.

Najpierw zauważył, że Colin już puścił jego rękaw i grzebał teraz w szafce w kącie, szukając w niej czegoś zawzięcie. Tuż obok niego stała Luna Lovegood z czymś dziwnie przypominającym wianek z dyptamu na głowie, zwisały z niego bowiem różowe, torebkowate kwiaty. Krukonka nie wydawała się w najmniejszym stopniu zdziwiona obecnością Colina, wręcz przeciwnie - poświęcała mu bardzo mało uwagi, bo zajęta była dyskusją z jakimś nieznanym Harry'emu czarodziejem w krwistoczerwonej szacie.

Sam pokój był niespodziewanie duży i zagracony, jakby ktoś próbował w nim zmieścić cały swój dobytek na ograniczonej przestrzeni. Dało to nieco dziwaczny efekt, bo na jednej ścianie wisiał plakat Srók z Montrose, a na drugiej stary, strojny gobelin, przedstawiający powstanie goblinów. Na środku pokoju stała niska ława zastawiona w tej chwili półmiskami i dzbanem z jakimś lekko srebrzystym napojem, a wokół niej na kanapach i fotelach zasiadali ludzie... _Martwi_ ludzie.

Harry ledwie trzymał się na nogach, jednak szybko opanował się i podparł o ścianę, besztając się w duchu - mdlenie dwa razy w ciągu dnia to za dużo nawet na jak na niego!

Jeszcze raz podniósł wzrok i domyślił się, kto do niego mówił oraz skąd zabrało się hasło.

Syriusz. Jego ojciec chrzestny. _Zmarły_ ojciec chrzestny, choć w tej chwili nie to wydawało mu się najdziwniejsze.

Tuż obok Syriusza siedział Cedric Diggory. Co _on_ tu robił? Pomijając oczywisty fakt jego martwości, nie mógł sobie w żaden sposób wyjaśnić, co łączyło akurat Cedrica z całym obecnym w pokoju towarzystwem. Sam zainteresowany częstował się właśnie leguminą i rozmawiał z przejęciem z Neville'em Longbottomem.

Na szczęście po drugiej stronie stołu miejsca zajęli Ron i Hermiona i Harry poczuł na ich widok niekontrolowany przypływ radości. Też tu byli, a więc nie mogło mu się wydawać! Logicznym było przecież, że przyjaciele są prawdziwi, a wraz z nimi prawdziwi musieli być Syriusz, Colin i Cedric!

Poświęciłby z przyjemnością jeszcze chwilę na rozkoszowanie się tym widokiem, bo przecież potwierdzał on jego dobre zdrowie psychiczne, ale ktoś kaszlnął za jego plecami.

- Co?... - zaczął ze zdziwieniem Harry, odwracając się. - Och, Fred? Miło cię widzieć - powiedział z uśmiechem i tylko trochę się zdziwił, że słowa te przeszły mu przez gardło tak gładko. Chyba nabierał wprawy w rozmowach międzywymiarowych.

- Miło? - roześmiał się George, który stał obok brata. - Przecież widziałeś go dwie godziny temu!

- George, wiem, że jesteś zazdrosny, bo Harry mnie lubi bardziej - odparł Fred, mijając Harry'ego i siadając obok Syriusza.

- Cóż, powiedział to, bo nie chciał, żeby było ci przykro, że _mnie_ lubi bardziej - odgryzł się George, po czym nalał do wysokiego kieliszka trochę napoju z dzbanka.

Fred chyba dopowiedział coś jeszcze, ale Harry chwilowo wyłączył się z rozmowy, próbując sobie przypomnieć, jak mógł zapomnieć, że spotkał bliźniaków dwie godziny temu? Przecież leżał wtedy w swoim łóżku. Nie spał, więc nie mógł lunatykować, był całkowicie świadomy. Na Merlina, a już mu się wydawało, że cała ta sytuacja nabiera nieco normalności!

Jednak sytuacja nie mogła być normalna. Po pierwszym szoku zaczynał dochodzić do siebie, zupełnie jak wtedy w pociągu. Jak to się stało, że zmarli byli znów wśród żywych? Czy ktoś ich ożywił? Jeśli tak - jak to zrobił? I w jakim celu? A jeśli nie byli żywi, to dlaczego Ron, Hermiona, George, Luna, Neville i ten nieznajomy nie wydawali się wcale zdziwieni? Dlaczego zachowywali się zupełnie normalnie? Obecność umarłych nie robiła na nich żadnego wrażenia, wręcz przeciwnie - byli zupełnie rozluźnieni i weseli. Chyba urządzili tu nawet coś w rodzaju przyjęcia... Racja, Colin mówił przecież, że na niego czekali. Gdzie był i dlaczego nie przyszedł? Dlaczego nie wiedział, że jest zaproszony? Co jeszcze mówił Colin? Że wszyscy się martwili... bo nagle zniknął.

To przecież oczywiste! Colin mówił coś o nowym opiekunie i z pewnością miał na myśli Syriusza. Najwyraźniej w tym innym Hogwarcie Syriusz był nie tylko niewinny - szczerze powiedziawszy wyglądał tak, jakby nigdy nie trafił do Azkabanu - ale i powszechnie szanowany, dlatego ktoś zrobił z niego nauczyciela, a nawet opiekuna domu.

- Ale co z profesor McGonagall? - zapytał na głos, zapominając, że wszyscy go słyszą.

- McGonagall? - Syriusz głośno się roześmiał. - Ma się wyśmienicie! Rano przysłała mi sowę z Kornwalii, gdzie zamierza spędzić resztę swych dni!

- Chyba że w końcu namówimy ją, żeby zgodziła się uczestniczyć w pracach Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów - wtrąciła Hermiona. - Dziwię się, że nie przyjęła nominacji...

- Chyba nadal ma za złe Ministerstwu, że tak okropnie potraktowali Dumbledore'a, kiedy byliśmy na piątym roku - stwierdził Neville.

- A na siódmym odmówiono jej tytułu Wielkiego Kociego Maga - dodała Luna swoim beztroskim tonem, na co Hermiona nieznacznie się skrzywiła, Ron opluł się ponczem, a Syriusz ledwie powstrzymał śmiech.

- Najważniejsze, że dzięki odejściu profesor McGonagall na emeryturę zwolniła się posada nauczyciela transmutacji. - Hermiona chciała najwyraźniej szybko zmienić temat. - Pomyślcie tylko! Jeszcze rok temu wydawało się nam, że tylko Harry ma wystarczająco dużo szczęścia, żeby tu wrócić!

Po tych słowach Harry otrząsnął się z zamyślenia. Już prawie dał się ponieść rozmowie i zgubił gdzieś cienką nić logiki. O czym wcześniej myślał? Ach, tak! Syriusz został opiekunem domu, to chyba oczywiste. A reszta? Zwolniła się posada nauczyciela transmutacji... Czyżby dostała ją Hermiona? Harry podejrzewał, że przyjaciółka mogłaby uczyć któregokolwiek z przedmiotów. A Ron? Neville? Najmniej pasował mu do tego wszystkiego Cedric, a Luna i jej znajomy w żaden sposób nie sprawiali wrażenia osób zaangażowanych w czyjąś edukację. Colina mógł sobie wytłumaczyć... hmm, pracą dla _Proroka_? Moment, przecież to by znaczyło, że wszyscy skończyli już szkołę i to jakiś czas temu! Co powiedziała Hermiona? Że tylko on miał wystarczająco dużo szczęścia? Nie, to przecież niemożliwe... Nie mógł być _nauczycielem_. Kto był tak nieodpowiedzialny i powierzył mu tę posadę? A może został w Hogwarcie gajowym? To miałoby więcej sensu...

Jeśli jednak był nauczycielem, to czego uczył?

Stop. Tu wcale nie o to chodzi. Powinien się raczej zastanowić, który jest rok i jak przeskoczył w czasie co najmniej kilka lat. Jak mógł kogoś uczyć, skoro nawet nie pamiętał, co zdawał na owutemach?

Przyłożył rękę do czoła, bo aż rozbolała go od tego wszystkiego głowa.

Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że w pokoju zapadła złowroga cisza.

- Harry, to chyba nie... - zaczęła Hermiona, patrząc na niego z lekkim niepokojem. - Może powinieneś usiąść?

- Powinieneś się czegoś napić, stary - dorzucił Ron. - Jesteś strasznie blady.

- Nie myślicie chyba, że to... - Syriusz zerknął na Hermionę, jakby oczekiwał od niej potwierdzenia.

- Że to co? - zapytał głośno Harry. Miał już dość tej dziwnej wymiany zdań, tym bardziej, że najwyraźniej był jej głównym tematem.

Przez chwilę nikt się nie odzywał. Harry odniósł wrażenie, że wszyscy patrzą na niego z mieszaniną współczucia i strachu, jakby był nosicielem jakiejś nieuleczalnej, śmiertelnej choroby. W końcu głos zabrała Hermiona:

- Harry, chyba nie sądzisz, że _on_ tu jest, prawda?

- Mówiłeś przecież, że blizna wcale cię już nie boli - dodał szybko Ron, starając się brzmieć beztrosko.

- Blizna? - zapytał głupio Harry. Dlaczego miałaby go boleć blizna? Przecież Voldemort...

Nie... Nie, to przecież _niemożliwe_. Voldemort przecież nie żyje! Sam go zabił, a przedtem z pewnością zniszczyli horskruksy! Nawet dał się zabić, żeby to wszystko się skończyło!

Ale jeśli Syriusz żył, to dlaczego Voldemort nie mógł? Dlaczego tylko dobrzy ludzie, ci, którzy byli Harry'emu bliscy lub których żałował, dlaczego tylko oni mieliby wracać z zaświatów? Logiczniej byłoby, gdyby ożył również Czarny Pan, a wraz z nim Bellatriks Lestrange i Barty Crouch oraz cała rzesza Śmierciożerców.

Harry poczuł, że nagle zrobiło mu się zimno. _Nie, nie, nie_, powtarzał ciągle w myślach, starając się uspokoić. Musi zachować spokój, tylko tak będzie w stanie zrozumieć, co się właściwie dzieje.

- Naprawdę cię boli? - zapytał Ron. - Może powinniśmy iść do skrzydła szpitalnego?

- Mówiłam, żeby od razu go tam zaprowadzić! - W głosie Hermiony pobrzmiewała panika. - Powinniśmy tam iść zaraz po uczcie! Przecież wszyscy widzieliśmy, jak się zachowywał!

- Spokojnie, Hermiono, nic się jeszcze nie stało - odezwał się Cedric Diggory, jakby Hermiona była jego bliską znajomą. - Skąd mogliśmy wiedzieć, co mu dolega?

- Mogłam się domyślić, że coś jest nie tak!

- Hermiono, nic mi nie jest - uciął poważnym tonem Harry, przywołując przy okazji na twarz promienny uśmiech - przez ostatni rok ćwiczył to przed lustrem wystarczająco często.

- Ale przecież po uczcie wybiegłeś z Wielkiej Sali jakby goniło cię stado sklątek tylnowybuchowych - wtrącił Ron. - Co się właściwie stało?

Co się stało? Niestety, Harry nie potrafił odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, bo był pewien, że ucztę spędził z Ronem i Hermioną jakieś dziesięć lat wcześniej.

- Było mi trochę... słabo - powiedział w końcu, starając się brzmieć przekonująco. - Chyba sok był nieświeży.

- Sok? Nieświeży? - George wydawał się rozbawiony tą wymówką.

- Gadasz już zupełnie jak Szalonooki! - dodał Fred, wytrzeszczając prawe oko. - Stała czujność!

Harry roześmiał się razem z innymi, chociaż najchętniej wyszedłby z tego pokoju jak najszybciej i może zabrałby ze sobą Hermionę, żeby pomogła mu to wyjaśnić.

- Prawda jest taka, że jestem dzisiaj trochę zmęczony - powiedział, po czym ziewnął demonstracyjnie. - Chyba powinienem się położyć.

- Oczywiście, Harry, będzie jeszcze masa okazji do wspólnego świętowania. - Syriusz spojrzał na niego z troską, a Harry poczuł dziwne ukłucie w sercu. Kiedy ostatni raz widział to spojrzenie, miał piętnaście lat i jego życie mimo wszystko było dużo prostsze. Miał wtedy ojca chrzestnego, a kiedy i jego zabrakło, miał swoją zemstę. Miał Dumbledore'a, a za jego plecami Snape'a, którego nigdy nie doceniał. Przede wszystkim miał jednak cel, którego obecnie mu brakowało. Życie po Voldemorcie okazało się niespodziewanie trudne.

- Swoją drogą, chyba jeszcze nigdy Hogwart nie miał tak odmłodzonej kadry - stwierdził Cedric, przyglądając się zebranym. - Zadziwiające, jak wielu naszych nauczycieli odeszło na emeryturę, choć myśleliśmy, że będą uczyć tu wiecznie.

- Jednak ludzie nie trwają wiecznie i gdy sami to dostrzegają, że ich życie dobiega kresu, chcą przeznaczyć je na rzeczy, które sprawiają im przyjemność. Nie możemy mieć o to żalu.

- Mimo to dziwię się, że profesor McGonagall...

- Hermiono, kiedy będziesz w jej wieku, a zapewne nawet wcześniej, sama będziesz miała okazję wykazać się w Konfederacji.

Harry nie przysłuchiwał się dalej rozmowie, bo słowa o przemijaniu znowu przypomniały mu Voldemorta. Człowiek, który pokonał śmierć, a raczej człowiek, któremu wydawało się, że to zrobił. Dla wieczności poświęcił własną duszę, a Harry na samo wyobrażenie katuszy, z jakimi musiało się wiązać dzielenie jej na części, poczuł zimny dreszcz. Dlaczego właściwie Voldemortowi zależało na wieczności? Przecież mógł żyć i osiągnąć sukces, jako dobry czarodziej lub jako złowieszczy czarnoksiężnik. Niezależnie od tego, którą drogę by wybrał, mógł uniknąć choć części zbrodni. Harry nie potrafił pojąć, dlaczego Tom Riddle, ten sam, którego spotkał w drugiej klasie, tak wybitny uczeń i obiecujący absolwent Hogwartu, dlaczego stał się tą przerażającą kreaturą, którą przyszło mu zabić. Czy wieczność sama w sobie była dla Voldemorta celem? Czy władza, której tak pragnął, nie wystarczyła? W którym momencie zostało przesądzone, że ten uzdolniony chłopak stanie się mordercą? Mimo że Harry w szóstej klasie zgłębił przeszłość Voldemorta, nie potrafił odpowiedź na to pytanie. Nie rozumiał, nie potrafił pojąć, co może tak zniekształcić człowieka. Czy on urodził się zły? Czy jego los od samego początku był przesądzony? Zaplanował wieczność, a mimo to przeminął. Nie udało mu się wygrać z Harrym, ale przede wszystkim nie udało mu się wygrać z czasem.

Nagle Harry uświadomił sobie, że i jemu się to nie udało. Oto gdzieś między zmierzchem a świtaniem umknęło mu kilka lat i nie miał pojęcia, jak do tego doszło. Nigdy wcześniej nie myślał tak o przemijaniu, bo wydawało mu się, że ma przed sobą wiele spokojnych lat, być może w otoczeniu rodziny, być może samotnych, ale na pewno szczęśliwych. Wyglądało jednak na to, że coś poszło nie tak. Cóż, nie miał właściwie nic przeciwko nauczaniu w Hogwarcie, choć nigdy wcześniej tego nie rozważał - nie wyobrażał sobie siebie jako nauczyciela, bo ta praca wydawał mu się nieco zbyt nudna i monotonna. Jednak najwyraźniej miał powody, by ją podjąć i miało to pewien sens - w Hogwarcie zawsze czuł się jak w domu, tu znalazł przyjaciół i wrogów, tu pierwszy raz latał na miotle i pierwszy raz pocałował dziewczynę (wspomnienie tego niefortunnego zimowego wieczoru mimo wszystko nieco go rozbawiło). Tak, Hogwart był dla niego miejscem idealnym. No i wbrew pozorom miał pewne doświadczenia jako nauczyciel - przecież to on dowodził Armią Dumbledore'a!

Mimo to odczuł lekki niepokój, gdy uświadomił sobie, jak jego los pod pewnymi względami podobny był do losu Voldemorta. Obaj pozbawieni rodziny, opuszczeni w świecie mugoli, dopiero w szkole odnaleźli sens życia. Nawet obaj prowadzili w czasie nauki tajne grupy! Oczywiście były one diametralnie różne, ale Harry i tak poczuł się nieswojo z tą myślą. Tom Riddle też starał się o posadę w Hogwarcie, ale jego kandydaturę odrzucono. Czy gdyby dostał tę pracę, tak jak teraz Harry, wszystko skończyłoby się inaczej? Harry szczerze w to wątpił. Mimo najszczerszych chęci nie potrafił zapomnieć bladej twarzy o pustych oczach, którą zobaczył we wspomnieniach Dumbledore'a. Nie, kiedy Riddle prosił o posadę nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią, wszystko było już przesądzone. Może wcześniej ktoś byłby w stanie zmienić przyszłego Czarnego Pana z odrobiną odpowiedniego podejścia, ale tego wieczoru było już za późno.

- Harry, co ty tu robisz? - Usłyszał nagle zaniepokojony głos.

No tak, znowu odpłynął, myśląc o człowieku, którego zabił.

Moment. Dlaczego ktoś go pytał, co tu robi?

Rozejrzał się.

Nie stał już w oświetlonym jasno pokoju swojego ojca chrzestnego, nowego opiekuna Gryfonów. Choć nadal opierał się o ścianę, ta była zimna i dziwnie wilgotna. Zrobiło się też jakoś tak... ciemno.

- O co... - zaczął, ale ktoś mu przerwał:

- Orion, znalazłem go!

Harry usłyszał dobiegające z sąsiedniego korytarza kroki i po chwili zza zakrętu wyłoniły się trzy świetliste punkty.

- Gdzie twoja różdżka? - zapytał ktoś i Harry już miał zamiar odpowiedzieć, że przecież ma ją w kieszeni, jednak znowu ktoś go ubiegł:

- Zostawiłem w pokoju... Nie gniewaj się, kuzynie.

- Już dobrze, Alphard, przecież nie spalimy cię za to na stosie - wtrącił się kolejny głos i Harry z trudem przypomniał sobie, że ten ton przypomina mu Draco Malfoya.

_To jakieś chore deja vu_, pomyślał Harry z rozpaczą, bo powoli pojmował, gdzie się znajduje i co się dzieje. Wyglądało na to, że miał zamiar siódmy rok nauki spędzić w innym wymiarze. Tylko dlaczego Ślizgoni tak bardzo interesowali się jego losem?

- Oczywiście Nott nie potrafi się właściwie zająć nawet najprostszą sprawą - utyskiwał właśnie ciemnowłosy młodzieniec, w którym Harry dostrzegł tajemnicze podobieństwo do niedawno widzianego Syriusza.

- A czego się spodziewałeś po kimś takim? - Nie było wątpliwości, że to retoryczne pytanie zadał Abraxas Malfoy, w czasach Harry'ego (o ile jeszcze można było jakieś czasy nazwać _jego_ czasami) nieszczęśliwie zmarły z powodu smoczej ospy.

Trzeci przybiegł nieznany Harry'emu chłopak o płowej czuprynie, którego spojrzenie wyrażało niezmierne znudzenie, przez co stanowił przeciwwagę dla głośnych kolegów.

- Wiedziałem, że nie powinniśmy zostawiać cię samego z Nottem... - ubolewał nadal ten, którego nazywali Orionem. - Wybacz, profesor Slughorn koniecznie chciał nas widzieć w swoim gabinecie.

- Żeby powiedzieć nam, że mamy się tobą dobrze zajmować - dodał Malfoy, uśmiechając się szeroko, przez co stracił nagle całe podobieństwo do swojego wnuka.

- Wiesz, nic dziwnego, że się zgubiłeś - mi zajęło całe tygodnie, zanim przyzwyczaiłem się do mieszkania w zamku - powiedział Alphard, kiedy ruszyli ciemnym korytarzem w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku. - Następnym razem poczekaj na kogoś z nas, jeśli najdzie cię ochota na nocny spacer.

- Oczywiście powinieneś też pamiętać, że takie spacery są właściwie zabronione.

- Abraxas, wydawało mi się, że to nie ty jesteś naszym prefektem.

- Chciałeś chyba powiedzieć: prefektem _naczelnym_.

- Wiecie, że byłby wściekły, gdyby was teraz usłyszał?

- I tak jest już wystarczająco wściekły - roześmiał się Orion. - Chyba nigdy nie widziałem go z taką miną.

- Nawet Dumbledore nigdy nie wyprowadził go tak z równowagi... Co ja mówię, nawet Slughorn i jego durne gadki to nic w porównaniu z _tym._

- Racja! Harry, to było naprawdę niesamowite!

- Eeee... - Harry poczuł, że serce zabiło mu szybciej. Co takiego znowu zrobił?

Nie musiał czekać długo, by poznać odpowiedź.

- Kiedy wszedłeś do pokoju i spojrzałeś na niego tak jakoś dziwnie, to już wiedziałem, że będzie scena...

- Harry Potter - powiedział Orion zmienionym, zimnym głosem. - Cóż za niezwykłe spotkanie...

- Właściwie dlaczego powiedział, że to spotkanie jest niezwy... - zaczął Alphard, ale nieznany Harry'emu z imienia chłopak trzepnął go różdżką po głowie.

- Siedź cicho.

- Wiedz, że w domu wielkiego Slytherina panują niezmienne i niepodważalne zasady - kontynuował Orion. - Nie tolerujemy szlam. Nie znosimy głupców, potrafimy ich jednak wykorzystać. Nie mamy litości dla tych, którzy się nam sprzeciwiają.

- Przecież nic takiego nie powiedział.

- Jak zawsze koloryzujesz, Orion - westchnął teatralnie Abraxas i dodał: - Po prostu dał Harry'emu jasno do zrozumienia, kto u nas rządzi.

- A kiedy stwierdziłeś - Alphard zwracał się teraz bezpośrednio do Harry'ego z wesołym błyskiem w oczach - że podporządkowujesz się tylko własnym zasadom...

- ... a on dodał to nieszczęsne "panie"...

- ... a ty powiedziałeś, że nie ma potrzeby mówić do ciebie per "panie"...

- ... i jeszcze zrobiłeś taką bezczelną minę, jakbyś dobrze wiedział, co ci za te słowa grozi...

- ... to naprawdę myślałem, że wyjdzie z siebie - zakończył Orion, stając przed niczym niewyróżniającym się kawałkiem ściany.

- Tylko nie mów, że się śmialiśmy - wtrącił pospiesznie Abraxas. - Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego nie zabił cię na miejscu, ale dla nas z pewnością nie byłby tak łaskawy.

- Czysta krew - wyszeptał Alphard, jakby bał się, że ktoś może go usłyszeć w pustym korytarzu.

- Czuj się jak u siebie, Harry - dodał ten czwarty, popychając go lekko przez tajne przejście.


End file.
